


Kwan

by Kyntha



Series: On My Skin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fucking, Hook-Up, Poetry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntha/pseuds/Kyntha
Summary: A series of poems about people I've had sexual or romantic encounters with. Names have been changed to protect the guilty.





	Kwan

He arrives sweating from the gym  
a six pack tucked under his arm.   
We drink, hold light conversation.   
He tries to mansplain child rearing,  
yet he has no children of his own.   
At the end of our bottles he makes his move.   
I lead him upstairs,  
allow him into my sanctuary.   
We fuck. For that's all it is...a fuck.   
The rhythm sporadic.   
I am left on the verge,  
There, but not.   
His body is tight,  
firm in a way I've never experienced.  
I explore, taste, feel, allow him to meet his needs.   
We rest breathing deeply a few moments,  
taking our own space.  
The empowerment of selecting, consenting, discarding  
is worth the lack of physical pleasure.   
He leaves as abruptly as he arrives,   
dressing while we chat lightly.   
There is no need in opening ourselves to emotion.   
“What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“Probably run some errands.”  
“Do you want to take the rest of the beer?”  
“Nah, keep it for next time.”  
We both know there won't be a next time.   
I shut the door behind him  
and turn to take a shower.  
I do not want the smell of him on my skin.


End file.
